1. Field
Methods and apparatuses consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to an image processor and an image reconstruction method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a radiation imaging apparatus is an apparatus to acquire radiation images of tissues, structures, substances, or metabolism information of the inside of an object. In more detail, the radiation imaging apparatus may acquire information of the inside of the object by applying radiation to the object and detecting radiation transmitted through the object or detecting radiation generated from radioisotopes injected into the object, and generate radiation images based on the acquired information of the inside of the object. Here, a process of generating the same image as a raw image of the inner structure of the object based on the acquired information of the inside of the object is referred to as image reconstruction. As recently used radiation imaging apparatuses, there are a digital radiography (DR) apparatus, a computed tomography (CT) apparatus, a full field digital mammography (FFDM) apparatus, a positron emission tomography (PET) apparatus, a single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT), etc.